Punishment
by TaylorGibbs
Summary: When Abby crosses a line, Gibbs needs to show her the consequences. Discipline. Gibbs/Abby pairing.


Prompts: Abby/Gibbs discipline, elevator, protective, rules

He jerked his head toward the elevator and stepped inside, knowing she'd follow. After she'd broken every rule thus far, she wouldn't dare push him beyond his limits. She'd already gone way too far, taken too many chances.

She needed to learn that there were consequences.

He waited, fuming, barely controlling his temper. He'd crushed a coffee cup, spilling the hot liquid all over his hand, when he'd learned what she'd done. His fingers still stung but he didn't want to take care of the mild burning yet.

Abby slunk into the elevator, staring at the ground, wringing her hands, almost leaning against the doors in her need to get as far away from him as she could. She recognized how furious he was. She wisely stayed quiet. She'd said and done plenty. He jabbed the emergency stop switch and glared at her.

"Why shouldn't I fire you right now?" he asked in a low voice.

"Because I—"

"Rules, Abigail!" he growled in a low voice. She knew when he was this angry she needed to be quiet. "That did not require an answer and you haven't been given permission to speak."

He pointed to the center of the car and she moved into position. When she was settled and still, he began walking around her slowly, stretching out the suspense. She knew the rules. Stand still, don't fidget, don't meet his eyes, don't speak unless given permission. The rules allowed him to calm down on his own time.

"You went undercover, telling sending only DiNozzo a cryptic text message none of us could decipher, because you felt you knew best. You met with the suspect, who could have killed you. Because _Abby_ knew best."

"Gibbs!"

"Don't speak!" he roared. His first drill instructor taught him the power that the human voice held.

Lowering his voice to a silky whisper this time, he spoke again. "Did I miss the announcement? Congrats on your promotion to field agent. Because _my_ forensic scientist would never go out in the field. Risking her life!"

"Gibbs!"

He got right in her face now. "It is my job to protect you. I promised Gloria. You could have died, Abby!"

Her lower lip was trembling now, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears. Good. Message delivered.

"You disable the cameras in the ballistics lab?" he asked, nodding and giving her a sign, indicating that she should answer.

"Yes, Gibbs."

"Good."

He flicked the switch, punching the button for the lab level. "Soon as we're both inside, you lock the outer doors, and that is not a request." Acting in control was easier than actually being in control, he realized, his hands shaking slightly as he made his way to the ballistics lab. They'd never taken their games to NCIS before, but she had him so far out of control that he couldn't wait until later.

He sat in the spinning desk chair she loved so much, breathing in the scent of gunpowder and trying to calm his throbbing cock. He reached down, giving himself a squeeze and readjusting himself, folding his hands in his lap just as Abby walked in.

"On my lap. Panties off." Her eyes widened at that and she colored deeply. "No panties?" Gibbs asked, smirking, looking at the short skirt and then up into her eyes.

"No panties," Abby confirmed.

"Door locked?"

She bit her lip and nodded. He patted his lap and she stretched out face downward, gasping when he flipped her skirt up and bared her ass. She was already wet, he could smell her heavy in the air even before he raised his hand.

"Twenty this time, Abby. And you can't come. If you do, I may have to get out the toys tomorrow." He'd been threatening to bring a remote controlled egg vibrator to work and make her wear it all day. If she didn't comply, she'd have to deal with that distraction tomorrow.

He brought his hand down hard, smacking one lush cheek with a resounding crack. When he lifted his hand, her skin was already pink. Good, it was hard enough for her to feel and keep feeling all day long. She'd pushed him hard and he didn't want her to forget.

He delivered the punishing blows in quick succession, not giving her any recovery time. Her skin was dark red by the time he was done and she was squirming, probably torn between sexual arousal and outright pain.

"Was that good? Permission to answer."

"Yes. Oh, God. Yes…"

"Do you deserve that?"

"Yesss…"

He smoothed a hand over her bruised flesh and then dipped a finger between her legs, penetrating her easily. He started a quick motion with one, and then two fingers, his thumb rubbing over her clit. "Abbs?"

"Yes?"

"Permission to come, punishment over."

As she exploded on his hand, he knew he had her right where he wanted her.


End file.
